


Дороги

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Гарри дышит легко, вдыхая чуждый воздух. Ветер далеких земель треплет волосы в ласковом порыве, а глаза ловят отблески дикой магии.





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри идет по дороге, неся сапоги на плече. Кто бы знал, что всё обернется именно так?   
  
Она воевала, проливала кровь, убивала и принесла себя в жертву.   
Она защищала, оберегала и колдовала.   
Она творила магию по наитию, а не по опыту или знаниям.   
  
А теперь она идет по вытоптанной дороге в поношенной одежде, неся в своих руках лишь пару сапог да меч за спиной.   
У меча - рукоять обернута простой кожей, сталь без драгоценного отблеска. Весь он - простой и надежный, легкий, под женскую руку сделанный. И только бурая вязь по центру клинка дает понять, что клинок не так уж и прост. Когда-то на него были пролиты слезы феникса, когда-то его облизал больной василиск.   
На ней мальчишечья одежда, чуть великоватая, в самом деле, скрывающая, что она Леди из благородного Дома.  
Когда-то она бежала от зла, что страшились назвать. Когда-то она искала то, что боялись позвать. Теперь она просто идет без цели или стремлений.   
  
Гарри толкает дверь легко, одним движением сильной руки.   
Гарри спит спокойно, положив под голову руку, укрывшись походным плащом.  
Гарри дышит легко, вдыхая чуждый воздух. Ветер далеких земель треплет волосы в ласковом порыве, а глаза ловят отблески дикой магии.   
Гарри колдует легко, походя, зачастую даже не задумываясь об этом.   
  
***  
  
Гавейн встречает её на тракте из Камелота.   
Молодая девушка в мужской одежде. У неё кожа - тронутая загаром, непокорные и короткие черные, словно земля после дождя, волосы, тонкая талия, гордая осанка и легкая походка и что-то такое, мерлиновское, во всей её фигуре.   
Гавейн спрыгивает с лошади, берет животное под уздцы, идет рядом.   
Он разговаривает, флиртует и понимает, что пропадает.   
У неё глаза - зелень листьев пронизанных солнечным цветом.   
У неё волосы - не земля, но вороное крыло.   
У неё кожа - цвета песка на далеких берегах.   
В ней есть что-то такое. Особенное. Неземное.  
Как завороженный, он идет рядом с ней. Он рассказывает о себе и странах, в которых бывал, о людях, которых встречал, и приключениях, из которых выходил победителем.   
Гавейн хочет, чтобы она была его дамой сердца.   
Она называет свое имя, ему кажется, будто бы он победил на турнире.   
  
***  
  
\- И почему лучший рыцарь Пяти Королевств всегда ранен после боя? - шипит Гарри, укутывая рыцаря легким флером исцеляющей магии. Рядом лежат избитые, постанывающие разбойники, несколько трупов и разграбленный лагерь друидов.   
Гавейн ни за что не признается, что иногда подставляется под чужой удар только ради того, чтобы ощутить её руки на своем теле.   
  
\- Жрать хочу, - тоскливо жалуется Гавейн.   
Он идет мирным ходом, лес задумчиво шелестит ветвями, рассказывая свои истории каждому, кто умеет слушать.   
Гарри смотрит на попутчика и флегматично достает из небольшой сумочки кусок хлеба.   
\- Лови.   
Сумочка в её руках небольшая, аккуратно сшитая, кожаная - это скорее кошель по местным меркам, нежели действительно сумочка. И тем удивительней: как только Гавейн её нашел, потому что в этом веке мало кто делает подобное, нет ни необходимости, ни потребности. Тонкие, покрытые пылью пальцы пачкают ребристые швы, скользя по ним в мимолетной ласке.   
Гарри нравится этот подарок, и она готова признать, что, совсем немного, влюблена в открытого и честного рыцаря.  
  
Гарри идет своим путем, иногда даже не обращая внимания на дорогу. Ей хочется в лес? Она пойдет в лес. Ей хочется в поле? Она пойдет в поле.   
Гавейн просыпается однажды ночью и не находит её, следы - ленточки на ветвях - ведут в лес, прямо в круг и к костру. Тут дриады, феи, ши и странные создания, лежит единорог позволяя маленьким детям-друидам трогать свой рог, танцуют дриады и опираясь на камни полулежат друиды.   
Гарри танцует в кругу, смеется, щурится довольно, подобно кошке, и откликается каждый раз, когда кто-то зовет "Сестрица".  
Это много и в то же время мало. Гавейн знает, что сейчас не время и не место обнажать холодную закаленную сталь, он не выстоит против них всех. Да и это не главное. Ему просто надо подумать.   
Он садится в корнях дерева, недалеко от поляны, кладет меч по правую руку и просто смотрит, внимательно смотрит на то, как магия празднует свой, забытый людьми, праздник.  
На рассвете он видит, как исчезают феи, как улетают синие ши, как растворяются в небольшом роднике духи, единорог проходит мимо него, едва слышно фыркнув, дриады хохоча, отступают в родные леса, а Гарри опускается на землю. И только тогда он подходит к ней.   
\- Пойдем, - мягко приподнимает он её, - у меня есть несколько бальзамов.   
\- Гавейн, - пораженно шепчет она, вскидывая взгляд. Друиды либо спят, либо просто любуются небом.  
\- Пойдем, - повторяет он, улыбаясь так искренне, как давно этого хотел, - ты устала.   
\- Гавейн, - и слышать свое имя из уст этой невероятной, прекрасной, умной, мудрой ведьмы он готов веками.   
  
***  
  
Однажды она останавливается.   
Гавейн замирает рядом, опытным взглядом осматривая окрестности. Гарри стоит, наклонив голову к левому плечу, словно слушает что-то известное только ей.   
  
В этом мире, а может в далеком прошлом - какая, в самом деле, разница! - магии много. Её так много, как воды в океане по сравнению с озером, и она абсолютно иная: дикая, юная, но, в тоже время мудрая, лукавая, древняя и абсолютно не такая как привычна ей. Эта магия шепчет, говорит с помощью ветра и каждый день все больше пронизывает её естество, раскрывает сокрытое, исправляет поломанное. Магия ведет их, направляет.   
  
Гарри улыбается - легко-легко, весело и немного задорно.   
\- Твоим друзьям нужна помощь, Гавейн.   
Гарри легко кружится на месте, раскидывая руки в стороны.  
\- Но мне в Камелот пути пока что закрыты.   
Её руки подняты к небу, и ветер налетает резко, единым порывом.   
  
_Там, за третьим перекрестком, и оттуда строго к югу,_  
_Всадник с золотою саблей в травы густо сеет звезды._  
_Слышишь? Гроздьями роняет небо из прорех зерно стальное,_  
_Горные лихие тропы покрывая пеленою._  
  
Гавейн пытается сделать шаг, но видит, как она качает головой, понимает, что вихрь вокруг - магия.   
Он думает, что она его предала.   
  
_Дороги сплелись в тугой клубок влюбленных змей,_  
_И от дыхания вулканов в туманах немеет крыло..._  
_Лукавый, смирись! Мы все равно тебя сильней,_  
_И у огней небесных стран сегодня будет тепло._  
  
В следующий миг - он посреди леса, а прямо перед ним Мерлин. Его глаза широко раскрыты, в руках привычная сумка, только в глазах прячется колдовское золото.   
Когда Гавейн уже хочет что-то сказать - вылетает Артур с мечом наголо и приходится отбиваться, потом объяснять и рассказывать, не особенно скрывая, что сошелся с ведьмой, не после такого появления.   
  
Он думает, что она будет его.   
Пусть не сегодня, когда они победят Моргаузу, но он приведет её в Камелот после смерти Утера как свою жену.   
Почему то в том, что запрет будет снят, Гавейн не сомневается. Не тогда, когда у личного слуги принца колдовское золото прячется на дне голубых глаз.


	2. Chapter 2

Только когда напряженная ситуация в Камелоте спадает, Гавейн понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где искать его даму сердца.   
Они встретились на тракте из Камелота в границах Мерсии. Потом, в течении года, они шли куда угодно, нигде особенно не задерживаясь. Их маршрут был полностью случайным и, оглядываясь назад, волшебным. Не иначе как с помощью магии Гарри прокладывала пути через леса от одного государства к другому. Их последняя беседа была на всеми забытом тракте из королевства Одина в Карлеон.   
  
Гавейн сидит в библиотеке, рассматривая карты окрестных земель и пытается понять чем руководствуется ведьма в выборе своего пути.   
  
"Мне пути в Камелот пока что закрыты"  
  
Сказала она. Пока что, скорее всего, до смерти Утера. Так что в королевстве её, вероятно, нет.   
  
"Там, за третьим перекрестком, и оттуда строго к югу"  
  
Нараспев проговорила она, творя заклинание. Камелот был от них, действительно на юге. Так что никаких подсказок.   
  
"- Почему ты стала ведьмой?   
\- Потому я такой родилась, - Гарри пожимает плечами, вороша угли в костровище, - я не выбирала, владеть мне магией или нет. Мой выбор - как её использовать. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы она показала мне мир. "  
  
Гавейн по-новому смотрит на карту, на свои заметки и кивает своим мыслям, они нигде не были дважды. Значит, она вряд ли где-то, где уже была.   
  
"- Друиды на самом деле мирные, - рассказывает Гарри, - они просто хранят знания.   
\- Они творят магию, - качает головой Гавейн.  
\- Разве? Они почитают иных богов, по-иному смотрят на мир, но творят ли они магию? Не все и не всегда. Их выбор - быть отшельниками. К ним приходят за чем-то, сами они лишь смиренно просят то, что создать не в силах. "  
  
Ведьма много знала о друидах, познакомила его с несколькими группами в разных лесах. Могут ли они знать, куда она направляется? Вполне возможно и даже наиболее вероятно. Вот только... Как с ними связаться в Камелоте? При живом-то Утере?  
Потом вечер заканчивается, отвратительно трезвый Гавейн (без Гарри, наигрывающей что-то на странной и старой флейте, отвратительно фальшивя, как-то не пьется) идет обратно в казармы, рассуждая о превратностях судьбы.   
  
Их следующая встреча - более драматична, чем кто-либо ожидал.   
  
Они на развалинах старого замка и дрова, необходимые для поддержания костра, почти закончились, но тут в Гавейна летит из темноты трухлявое полено.   
  
\- Куда идет король большой секрет, - напевает ведьма вступая в круг света со связкой дров за спиной, - а мы всегда идем ему во след.   
  
\- Гарри, - выдыхает Гавейн потрясенно. Остальные рыцари настороженно приспускают мечи, но не убирают их в ножны.   
  
\- А кто еще? - она пожимает плечами, - технически, мы не в Камелоте, а в Карлеоне. Магия здесь, разумеется, не разрешена, но за неё не сжигают, а просто ругают. Так что у принца Артура нет права меня казнить за малое колдовство.   
  
\- Как ты нас нашла? - требовательно спрашивает принц.  
  
\- Я не искала именно вас, сир, - уважительно, но не подобострастно склоняет голову Гарри, - я искала источник возмущений. Прорыв в ткани реальности. А потом поняла, что Гавейн неподалеку и решила навестить.   
  
\- Ты можешь защищаться от них? - удивленно спрашивает Мерлин, а ведьма качает головой.   
  
\- Не то чтобы защищаться, скорее, избегать их. Этих тварей нельзя уничтожить.  
  
Благодаря дровам и Гарри им удается в полном составе добраться до острова Блаженных, но там все идет не так, как должно. Ланселот умирает, запечатывая собой прорыв, а Гарри остается на острове, чтобы пронаблюдать, не откроется ли портал снова. Она не обещает новой встречи, как и в прошлый раз, но отплывая на лодке, Гавейн слышит заклинание.  
  
 _Там у третьего причала  
Сизый парус, парус белый,  
Делят небо от начала  
До рассвета рваной раной,  
Слышишь? Море омывает шрамы,  
Посыпает крупной солью  
Струпья цвета бычьей крови,  
Словно память древней боли._  
  
Мерлин едва заметно мерцает золотом глаз, но не делает ничего.   
Она не хочет им навредить.   
Она их всего лишь защищает.   
  
Артур проницательно и тяжело смотрит на него, а потом на остров Блаженных.   
Он  _сомневается_.


	3. Chapter 3

За прошедшие годы Гавейн встречает Гарри каждый раз, как только покидает границу Камелота.   
Она может сесть к нему за стол, может войти в круг света от костра, может просто сидеть на чем-нибудь за крутым поворотом. На её бедре - сумка из кожи. Это один из первых его подарков, и от того что Гарри всё еще с ним, Гавейну легче.   
Гавейн - рыцарь Камелота. Он не может каждую неделю, месяц или день покидать его границы, но как только выпадает возможность... Он это делает.   
  
За прошедшие годы Артур стал достаточно сомневающимся в авторитете отца правителем, чтобы медленно и мягко вывести магию из категории "запрещено" в "можно, но осторожно". Хотя, как смеясь рассказывает Гарри, для простого люда все и раньше было именно так. Люди колдовали, колдуют и будут колдовать.   
Она говорит так уверенно, будто знает наперед и Артур прислушивается.   
На третью годовщину коронации король зачитывает приказ о равных правах магов и людей. Он говорит, что ведьма, убившая человека, достойна смерти через сожжение точно также как ведьма, спасшая человека, нуждается в вознаграждении.   
  
Мерлин мерцает золотом глаз за спиной короля.   
  
\- Это, право, абсолютно бессмысленно, - Гарри стоит как Леди, и Гавейн поражен.   
  
Он видел её в мальчишечьих обносках, друидских одеждах, нагую - но впервые на ней богатое платье.   
Это пурпур и темное серебро - они оттеняют её колдовство, обрамляют тонкую, тронутую загаром кожу, подчеркивают чернь волос и зелень глаз.   
Гавейн не может отвести взгляд ни на мгновение. Он не отпускает её руки, не отходит и вьется вокруг так, как и подобает рыцарю вокруг дамы его сердца.   
  
\- Вы Леди из благородного Дома? - рядом с ней Гвиневра могла бы выглядеть служанкой в хозяйских одеждах. Но нет, у той достаточно сил, чести и гордости стоять рядом, а не позади.   
  
\- Была когда-то. Мои родственники мертвы и меня можно назвать главой Честнейшего и Благороднейшего Дома Блэк. Но поместье не существует, земель нет, людей нет; это просто титул.   
  
Гвиневра кивает, соглашаясь, а потом отходит к Артуру и что-то говорит тому.   
  
Через сутки на руках у Гарри королевское разрешение на владение землей, замком и письмо от библиотекаря с просьбой зайти и рассказать обо всех странах, в которых госпожа побывала за долгие годы.   
  
Гавейн наблюдает её смех с искренней радостью.   
  
Спустя несколько месяцев Мерлин лично провожает ведьму к алтарю, а Артур сочетает их браком.   
  
Гавейн кружит в танце свою ведьму и ощущает, как тонет в чарующей зелени женских глаз.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть цитаты из песни группы Мельница "Дороги".  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_g3sYGuuEA)


End file.
